Princess Diamondback the SandWing
Princess Diamondback '''is a muscular, female dragonet/adolescent, who is agile and cunning. She is descended from the SandWing royal family, and is planning to take over Queen Thorn's throne using vile means. She is named after two things: the Western Diamondback rattlesnake, and her tattoos running down her back. She is currently a student attending Jade Mountain Academy, part of the Copper Winglet. '''Description Diamondback has pale, sandy yellow scales, and the scales running down her sides are a pale golden yellow. Her wing membrane is a very pale sandy yellow, almost white. Her eyes are amber and she has a black, forked tongue. She wears a bracelet studded with diamonds, and diamonds are embedded in the eyebrow scales above each eye. She has very sharp claws, and her dangerous tail is carelessly flailing about, and can accidentally kill a student (this is on purpose). Only in battle, her tail is curled up neatly. The black tattoos running down her back resemble those of a rattlesnake's, hence her name 'Diamondback'. For each scale tattooed black, it signifies one dragon that she killed. She was described by Princess Sunfire: "The SandWing in the cave looked royal. Her gaze was enough to pierce through Sunfire's soul, and Sunfire saw her tail and claws, ready to rip out someone's throat or jab someone to death. If the SandWing were hiding in the sand dunes in her desert home, Sunfire would never see her coming. The diamonds embedded in her scales, the diamond bracelet- it all roared royalty across the entire cave. Sunfire could tell from her gaze that she was planning something- something truly devious- and reminded herself to steer clear of her. But perhaps the most significant feature about the SandWing was the tattoos running down her back, looking like a diamondback rattlesnake's. '''This SandWing emits so much fear and royalty, she's almost alike with me. '''Sunfire thought." Personality Diamondback is vengeful and bitter, cunning and sly. She plans to overtake the SandWing throne, and shows no remorse for any deaths she had caused. She is almost as smart as Princess Blister (her relative), able to craft and deploy plans so well that nobody knew that it was she that caused it. She is responsible for the failed attempt of the dragonflame cactus bombing in where Sunny was sleeping. Diamondback is sharp, and quick on her toes, striking whenever needed and her reflexes and reactions are fast, just like a rattlesnake's. Diamondback is noted to be extremely nimble and agile, and slightly arrogant. Her agileness is shown when she manages to dodge Glory's venom when she tries to kill her, and when she escapes Tsunami's tail whack with a hop. Her hatred of the five dragonets of destiny and Queen Thorn stems from the influence she'd had from her relative Blister. Stories about the dragonets ruining Blister's plan had started Diamondback's hate for them. Diamondback idolizes Blister. History When Diamondback hatched, her father and mother trained her how to kill every dragon tribe. Although she seems like an assassin, she is just killing on her own will and to try to distract Queen Thorn in her master plan. Diamondback was told many stories by her father, about the War of the SandWing Succession and thinks that it is unfair that an Outclaw got to be queen instead of the true royal family. From young, she idolized her relative, Blister and shares the same hate for the dragonets of destiny. Once she became old enough, she attended Jade Mountain Academy so that she could get even smarter and get more information of the tribes, and that is why most of the time she is in the library. Relationships * Her parents- She loves them very much and was angered when Queen Thorn announced that her parents were going to be thrown in the dungeon for their 'crimes'. * Queen Thorn- She hates her very much, and wants the throne from her. * Blister- Although the princess is dead, Diamondback still idolizes her. * The Dragonets of Destiny- She hates them and has tried to kill them many times, but failed. Trivia * Princess Diamondback is scared of the Eye of Onyx. * Princess Diamondback has killed at least thirty dragons. * Her zodiac sign is Leo. Quotes "If all of you ever dare to attack me, remember the meaning of my tattoos." -To the Copper Winglet "What?! My parents have never committed such terrible crimes. You're lying, frog-faced blob of camel spit." -To Queen Thorn "Now, goodnight my little Sun, because the moon will engulf your pathetic body and by the time you realize that you're dead, I would've won." -To the sleeping Sunny when Diamondback lights the fuse for a dragonflame catcus bomb Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)